Talk:God of War Wiki
Wiki Name I know I am not a veteran here, but here are two suggestions for names for this wiki. Godipedia of War God of Wiki(s) God of Waripedia : Please sign after you type something on a discussion page and as for the name I like the one we have now. If anyone opposes this than we will have a proper discussion and I will see what I can do from there. --Administrator Enyalius 15:33, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Godofwarfan, the Wiki's current name is just fine. And please sign your posts. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : : : Main page update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 15:41, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Understood. --Administrator Enyalius 09:20, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::So apparently I forgot about this :P I've made some more tweaks to the design, updated it, and put it live. I hope it's to your liking! Kirkburn (talk) 12:05, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot. --Administrator Enyalius 19:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Wikia-Wide Updates Hi, The morning of Wednesday, September 10th (UTC), our tech team plans to roll out MediaWiki 1.13.1 to all of Wikia. This is the latest stable release of the MediaWiki software which runs Wikia, and it contains a number of enhancements and bug fixes. You can read more about this upgrade here. While we don't anticipate any major problems, some issues may appear. Please report any odd behavior on this forum page. This message is only being sent to wiki admins, so please pass this information along to other members of your communities as needed. Thanks, The Wikia Community Team *To all God of War Wikia members, please do not be startled by any changes. If any problems do occur they will be taken care of. --Administrator Enyalius 19:36, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Unregistered contributors not contribuiting I have seen some guys tring to fuck up the wikia and there got to be something to do about. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 21:31, March 21, 2010. I agree. I have spent a good part of the last half-hour reverting vandalism. Perhaps we could do something like page protection but for the entire site. JUst a suggestion. -LeoLab 00:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Some idiot just messed up the page for the first god of war game and someone else messed up the kratos page. And I also need to point out someone else messed up the blade of olympus page. What I can do is protect every single page on the wiki, which: a) is A LOT of work, and b) would most likely require WIKI authorisation to do so. We would probably be the first ever wikia to implement such harsh measures. I'll have a look around and see if someone can help regarding additional protection. KratosGodofWar 15:47, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I offer you a great comic book series and you treat me like crap! I know the secrets of God of War ghost of sparta and you treat it as if it was a joke! Give me a break, im trying to help you. You deleted my catagorey on the home page! I swear when I find out who you are I will hunt you down and kick the crap out of you. Hope you don't mind. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No joke. Why on earth would you categorize the main page? No one has ever before categorized the main page, because it shouldn't be. And if you continue to threaten me like this, I will delete your account and block you out. Hahaha...no joke! KratosGodofWar 20:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Listen up, Labours of Kratos. Comic books are a dime a dozen and there's more than a dozen of 'em. You want us to take your offer seriously? Upload a page from your apparently real comic series and voila! We'll take you more seriously. And if you try to come to my house, believe me when I say there's more than one way to cause total sterility. Debochira 22:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) What? You're claiming to have your own comic book series? Okay, this is new. I too would like to see some proof. Regarding your catagorey, as you so vigourously put it, I have only deleted it because the main page should not carry any categories. I would think that is quite clear, and logical at that. Other than that, let me just finish by saying that all of our (registered) contributors here are treated with respect, and are always given valid reasons if, for some reason, their contributions are undone. KratosGodofWar 05:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Please stop posting on people's talk pages without having anything to say. Ever since I got the achievements up on this wiki, it has been a constant plague. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 17:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The God of War administrators Furthermore, although not many people will actually bother reading this I'm sure; Greyhem, despite popular belief apparently, is NOT an administrator. He's even fairly new to this wiki. If you have some questions, and want to make sure your question is replied to with the utmost certainty of validity and content, please address an administrator, not a fellow user. For that reason, I've posted a direct link to the current God of War Wiki administrators on the God of War Wiki main page. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 17:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Possible Problem The first paragraph on the main page appears as just a string of words in a line in the middle of the page. Is this just me, or are you guys seeing it too? 23:43, June 11, 2011 (UTC) It seems to me that the probloem only occurs when you use Internet Explorer 9. I tried it with Google Chrome and no problems. Tried it with IE9, problems. Hope that answers your question. 00:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Main page under "Franchise Overview" Under "Franchise Overview" it has the God of War Games listed in what's supposed to be chronological order. There is a problem as Ghost of Sparta comes before Betrayal. Please fix this. Thanks. P.S. LittleBigPlanet should also be listed for Other Games because a costume of Kraots, Medusa, and a Minotaur are DLC for the game as well as a sticker level kit. 20:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Updating the Ascension citation I think the Ascension citation must be updated, since the game was released last week and we all know almost everything that happens there, and in the atual citation, it's still like the game was not released yet. Alexdonegan - The measure of a man is what he does with power. (talk) 23:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) 'Weapons' category icon/hyperlink mismatch The Axe's image on the home page leads to /Category:God_of_War_(2018)_Weapons (dead page), while the text below it correctly links to /Category:Kratos%27_Weapons. I imagine only admins can edit this? 23:20, April 20, 2018 (UTC)VictorFW